Tales of Albion
by VirtualDmn
Summary: This is a Series of One shots about the random characters in the fable games from thier point of views, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Archons Dream

Belle stood impatiently outside the ancient doors, rambling from one end to the other every so often opening her research journal she held in her hands to make sure her flawless work did not have an error that she should be notified about. It had been three days ago when she had sent the Hero Sparrow, who she had been acquainted with for over 10 years to find the final piece of the code to unlock the ancient doors behind her. _'Maybe she couldn't find the area where the scroll was buried' _Belle thought but already she shook that off as an impossibility. Sparrow knew Albion better than anyone and she had always been able to find what she needed with vaguer information. She also had her dog, Hero, with her to find the scrolls. Belle was always amazed at the dogs ability to sniff out ancient artefacts a mile away. It had been over 10 years ago when Belle had met Sparrow and had interested her in finding the artefacts. Back then, Sparrow was only 16, young and pig headed, reassured by her Hero status. Belle had been sceptical at first that she wouldn't be able to find anything, but Sparrow always came through, she was the only reliable person in this project, she was someone her father would have trusted.

Belle smiled in anticipation as she reminisced about her younger days. She had been 5 years old when she learned about the Archons dream, her Father was an archaeologist just like Belle, she could still remember the stars in his eyes when he told her tales about the old kingdom. Belle was heartbroken when at 10, her father died from a disease caught in a cave during one of his excavations. He had come back with an ancient tome that no one could decipher. Belle was determined to find the archons dream and so at age 20, after finishing her education she deciphered the ancient tome and found the location of the archons dream in Fairfax gardens. With the money raised from an interested noble, Belle began a 15 year excavation of Fairfax gardens. She was nearly at the end, nearly there, soon she would finish her father's life ling work and become the greatest archaeologist ever known!

Her reminiscing was interrupted by the gentle 'ahem' of Sparrow standing before her, dressed in black trousers, red knee high boots a black corset and a red long sleeved shirt finished off with a red jacket. Beside her, was her yellow furred dog Hero panting and looking at his master with pure love in his eyes. 'Please tell me you found it Sparrow' Belle pleaded. With a small smile Sparrow handed over the grubby piece of parchment. Belle's heart leapt for joy as she deciphered the parchment and opened the door. She was about to run in when she faltered, dangers certainly would lie within the ancient room.

With a smile Belle turned to Sparrow 'I certainly would never be able survive against the ancient perils inside but perhaps a hero like yourself…'

Sparrow sighed and rolled her eyes gesturing to Hero to stay. 'I just hope that whatever we find is worth 10 years of trouble' Sparrow groaned as she entered into the abyss.

It was five minutes before Belle determined that it was safe enough to enter. As she stepped cautiously forward, Belle marvelled at the ancient writings on the cold stone walls, after she was done presenting the gem, she would definitely come back to decipher these ancient marvels. Belle was startled when she found herself facing a dishevelled Sparrow. Her heart caught in her throat, '_After all this time could I have been wrong?' _She wondered.

Belle stepped towards Sparrow 'D-did you find it?'

Sparrow raised and opened her hand to reveal an amethyst the size of a walnut resting in her palm. Belle nearly broke down in tears when she saw it, '_We did it father!', _Belle reached out to take the gem when Sparrow snatched her hand back. Confused Belle looked at the look of complete fury on Sparrows face.

Sparrow spoke in a quiet venomous voice, 'After all this time, after everything I did for you, you were just looking for a pathetic amethyst!'

It was Belles turn to feel anger 'How dare you! This amethyst is a great historical artefact that a mere brute like yourself couldn't begin to fathom the implications of its finding!'.

Sparrow snarled 'It's a stupid amethyst! I've found hundreds before, what makes this so special?'.

Belle sighed in frustration, 'this is Archons dream, given to the Archon in a dream by Avo himself'

A look of interest crossed Sparrows face, 'So does that mean it's powerful? Like an augment for a weapon or something?'.

Belle gave Sparrow a condescending laugh, 'Of course not! It a gem, but it has historical significance'.

Sparrow looked at Belle with venomous blue eyes framed with blonde hair; somewhat scared Belle decided that it was time to give Sparrow her award. 'You didn't do this all for nothing Sparrow, here I'll give you twice the net worth of the gem, I assure you you'll find the money much more valuable.

Sparrow cocked an eyebrow at Belle, 'I have more than enough money Belle, I live in Fairfax castle for Avo's sack! I have my own servants, what could you possibly offer me?'

Taken aback, Belle looked at the fearsome Sparrow with new eyes now. She had always thought that she could simply pay off Sparrow and be on her jolly way but now she realised that that wasn't enough.

'What do you want than?' she asked with a shaky voice

Sparrows eyes roamed around the room finally finding themselves back to Belle, 'I'm taking the Gem' she said mater of factly, 'At least I'll have it to add to my trophies'.

Sparrow made a move to leave but found herself blocked by Belle, who had found the courage at last to stand up to Sparrow, 'I've worked too long and too hard to have you just walk away with the Archons Dream! I'm not moving until you give it to me' when Belle saw Sparrow's amused look she added 'You'll just have to kill me If you don't want to give me the Gem, and live the rest of your life knowing that you killed an innocent person!'.

Sparrow laughed at Belle as she shoved her to floor and walked past with two strides; looking back Sparrow chuckled again at Belle, 'You think you could stop me? You're pathetic'. Sparrow gave another laugh as she left the room.

Belle could feel the hot tears streak down her cheeks, 15 years! She was so close only to have the jewel snatched away. Her father had died for nothing; she had given up everything for that Gem. She could have married, started a family, and had a life full of friends. But it turned out her only friend was someone who would just stab her in the back. Belle reached into the folds of her dresses to pull out the small pistol that she always carried with her for protection when Sparrow wasn't around to find an artefact. With shaky hands she pointed the barrel gun at the roof of her mouth. She closed her eyes. '_I'm sorry father'. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to do a oneshot about Victor, the grave keeper who brings Lady Grey back from the dead. I hope you enjoy and please R&R**

My Dear Lady

A small boy watches from the window in his home as a group of children play on the Cobbled streets. Its winter in Old 'Town and Victors father was out drunk in the local pub. Downstairs his mother is slowly sobbing in front of the fire place, drowning her sorrows in bitter beer, her right eye blackened. Victor never did fit in with the other children; he had always been rejected and never allowed to play in their games. Once after excessive pleading the group of shabbily dressed children had allowed Victor to play with him. He was to play the part of the troll as the children played the role of the group of Hero who were hunting him. When they finally caught Victor, they beat him to a bloody pulp, saying all the while 'Kill the troll, Kill the troll'. Victor never did play with them again.

10 years later, a young man is walking down the street in the Town Cemetery, he is smartly dressed and holding a bouquet of freshly picked Daisy's. In his pocket was a ring that he was going to give to the love of his life. He had courted Mary for the past year, although the first date he suspected was just a pity date, Mary had slowly warmed up to him and he was certain that she would be his wife. As he walks to the cemetery pond he spy's Mary on the small bridge. His heart thumps faster with anticipation as he moves towards her. Yesterday she had asked to meet him here to talk about 'their future'; he had taken that as a good sign that she wanted to marry him. As he moved closer he saw another figure standing near Mary, a tall handsome man wearing expensive clothing. The man leans in towards Mary and kisses her passionately. Victor turns around and drops the bouquet into the garden.

It is one year later and Victor is exploring the Cemetery Mansion. As he passes his hand across a bookshelf, it slips and pulls a book forward. A door opens in the wall to reveal a corridor descending down. Curious, Victor moves down into a basement, he marvels at the different machines that his grandfather had invented including a rather large contraption that looked like a giant metal coffin with four spirals on the top of it. As his hands run across the cool surface of the strange machine he comes across a rather large portrait of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her grey eyes stare down at Victor, passing through him like he was nothing, soft white curls wave down until they rest on her perfect breasts. Victor stares at the painting, his heart beating a mile a minute, his palms sweaty as he moves slowly towards the painting. He is in love.

It is five years later. Victor is standing at the side of the machine that he had since learned was an invention that reanimated dead tissue. The contraption was open revealing the rather well preserved beheaded corpse of a woman. Victor stares longingly at the corpse, every so often his eyes moving towards the portrait on the wall. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears footsteps in the passage way. A woman appears in the doorway, she is dressed in a purple tunic that is tied up to show her flat stomach, she wears brown leather shorts with thigh high boots of the same colour as the shirt. Her face is rounded and young with blue eyes that marvel at the room around her, her chestnut hair is tied back in a lose bun.

Victor stares at the brown bag she holds, 'D-Do you have it?'

Sparrows eyes return to Victor as she chucks the bag towards Victor, 'Yes, after a rather nasty beetle attack, please tell me why you have sent me all over Albion to collect some dead woman's body parts?'

Victor eyes look into the bag to see a pair of glassy grey eyes look back at him, his heart leaps, 'Finally, my dear Lady, you are home', he whispers.

Ignoring Sparrow, he moves towards the contraption and places the half decomposed head lovingly on the neck of the corpse. He moves around the contraption, checking for the hundredth that everything was ready. It had been a week ago that Sparrow had knocked on his door, inquiring about the mansion. Victor had taken one look at her weapons and will lines and had made a deal with her that if she could collect the body parts, than he would give her the mansion free of charge. It wasn't like he was going to stay in the mansion anyway. As soon as his Lady was alive and well, he was planning to move far away from Bowerstone and settle on a small farm in an isolated region where he could forever serve his lady.

Victor sighed, 'you must think me a real creep, a freak of nature for loving a dead woman'.

Sparrow shrugged as her eyes surveyed the room, 'It did pass my mind, but I couldn't care less what you are into, as long as I get my mansion'.

Victor pointed to the brass key and piece of paper on his desk, 'everything's there for you, just as I promised.'

Sparrow eyes returned to Victor and then to the dead corpse in the machine, 'Where will you go?'

Victor shrugged as he moved towards the lever after everything had been checked, 'faraway' with one final sweep of the machine, Victor gestured for Sparrow to stand back, 'Stand back! Its time!'

With a push of the lever, a whirl of smoke surrounds the machine. When it finally dispersed Victor dared to open his eyes, his heart jumped. Standing before him was Lady Grey, just as she was in the portrait. No longer was she a rotting corpse, but a living, breathing woman. Lady Grey stared at Sparrow, her eyes roaming her as if she was a starving beggar and Sparrow a pot roast.

The lady Grey gasped, 'I thought my heart had stopped died long before I did, but it beats now for you',

Sparrow gave a cautious glance towards Victor as the lady continued to talk, 'You are so beautiful, so magnificent, I love you so much'.

Victor yelled at Sparrow 'Leave now! The love potion works for the person she first sees! Please go, the house is yours just go'.

With a fleeting glance at Lady Grey and then Victor, Sparrow bolted towards the door but not before taking the key, 'Right, I'm out of this freak show, have fun with your dead girlfriend'.

Victor stared at Sparrow as she left the room when he was distracted again by Lady Grey, 'Oh I didn't notice you there, I was too busy looking at that beautiful woman, but there is something… captivating about you', she said her Grey Eyes staring into his soul.

Victor's heart melted as he stared at Lady Grey, 'Oh my Dear Lady, I will take care of you forever'.

It is one year later; Victor has just entered the door of his new farm home. Lady Grey bounds towards, her beautiful white curls bouncing behind her as she throughs herself at Victor, 'Oh my love, I missed you so much'. Victor stares at his Wife's face, her Grey eyes looking lovingly at him instead of the cold stare of her portrait. Victor gently kisses her soft, plump lips. He pulls back and stares at the love of his life, 'I missed you too'.

**And so they live happily ever after etc. etc. Sorry about the sappy ending but I reckon poor old Victor needed it, don't you think? I hope you enjoyed it; I look forward to reading your reviews. **


End file.
